


My girl

by Starkspectacular



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Father Daughter bond, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Tony!Alpha, Tony's a dad, omega!Loki, the daughter of frostiron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep at night, and so he begins to comprise a series of stories for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

For my girl.

Arabella Forseti Starkdottir, you were born at 12AM exactly on the 1st of April, 2013 into a family who loves you. I got the honour of giving you your name, your first name I mean. Arabella. I thought of it just one day after we found out you were going to join us. Your Mama gave you your middle name after the God of justice, peace and truth. Right now it’s the night before your first birthday and I admit that I can’t sleep, ‘cause I’m excited. My little girl’s going to be one. A full year old. So I got up and your mama was asleep, of course, he’s exhausted after you decided to show your magic and set the curtains on fire. Well it took me a while to realise I wouldn’t be able to sleep and Loki decided I wasn’t allowed to drink as much as I used to so I came down here. I came down to my lab and tried to work but I failed, I just couldn’t concentrate. And now here I sit on my old computer with dum-e and butterfingers who you seem to have taken a shine too. They love you too, if ever robots could, and butterfingers loves the drawing we made for him. He hung it up in his bot slot with the others.

So I’m going to tell you a little story, Bell. One I’ll probably forget if I don’t write it down. Your mama tells me to write them down all the time but he doesn’t know that I do. I’ve documented every little thing you’ve done! Like your first word (Loki will tell you it was mama, but I distinctly heard the word “Dada” clear as a bell!) or the first time you opened your bright green eyes. I love that you took his eyes, they’re like giant green orbs and they have a particular sparkle. And if you look close enough they have a hint of brown in them, like wood brown. And you sure as hell know how to rock the puppy eyed look!

Okay I’m babbling again, I’m sorry. I was going to tell you about the time I found out your mama was pregnant. It was the night after my birthday and I was pretty hung over from the surprise party your aunt Darcy and Loki threw for me. So when we got up for the compulsory coffee of the morning I found your mama leaning over the sink and he didn’t look good at all. We all thought he was just suffering from a hangover like the rest of us (Your aunt Darcy’s a bit of a winner when it comes to drinking like your old dad here) so we left him be and continued to nurse our own battle wounds. Curt was there, Bell. I don’t know if you remember but for a while he was a dinosaur! Fancy that, ay? A real life dinosaur! Like Barney. But don’t let him catch you calling you that or you might find yourself thrown out of the Tower… yeah that wasn’t a fun experience.

So Curt was telling stories about our college days, don’t you worry about college yet you’re still too young apparently, and he was halfway through one about a night we got drunk and woke up trying to retrace our steps when Loki ran from the room. I was on his tail in an instant to see what was wrong and I found him over the bathroom. Yeah you weren’t an easy pregnancy at all; Lo had morning sickness for two months before you started to form properly. I thought he was just getting rid of the alcohol that he’d drank that evening (Someday I’ll tell you about the Stark Spectacular Shots) and thought nothing of it. But me being the genius that I am I had to go and think of other possibilities. Your mama had told me previously about something called Alpha’s and Omega’s which I’m sure he’ll tell you about too when you’re old enough. If you’re lucky you’ll get a speech, I only got a book! Well in short an Omega has the ability to get pregnant and I’ll spare you all the gory details but that night we hadn’t really thought about it. I voiced my concerns that your mama could be pregnant and he thought nothing off it, ‘cause apparently a ‘mere mortal cannot impregnate a Norse God with a babe’ or something like that. So I calmly found a pregnancy test that your auntie Peppy had left behind when she used to live here and made your mama follow the instructions. Okay I freaked out. I completely freaked out because there was so much to think of! I mean, come on, a worldwide superhero can’t have a kid! So much could go wrong, I was sure everything would go wrong. But I needed a confirmation. ‘Cause then I’d have to deal with it. So I may or may not have thrown the pregnancy test at your mama and might have yelled a little till he did it but I think I handled it pretty well!

And as soon as I saw the stick with the little pink dot on it… well, I dropped. Yeah, I fainted clean away and I was down for a good ten minutes because Darcy woke me with soap. So there’s your explanation as to why we have strong smelling soaps around the Tower. When I woke up I wasn’t done with my freak out and I went out onto the balcony to talk with Loki. I was… I was prepared to convince him to let you go. To get rid of it, terminate it. We talked a lot. I still wasn’t sure when we decided to keep you.

But when we came inside and I thought about it a little more I thought “How hard can it be?” and I was pretty nervous about the whole thing. Your mama gave me a speech on how I didn’t have to do this alone and how for once I should trust somebody and you know what? He was right. All my life I’ve decided on doing everything alone, working within my own person and refusing anyone who tried to get in my way. So that night I slept in your mama’s arms with my cheek pressed against his belly where you’d be soon to grow, and I couldn’t help but thing you were the best birthday present I’d received.

So there you have it, Arabella. A story to start off your collection. I’ll write it all, I’ll write them out and publish them in a book only for your eyes. I’m dedicated to you, Bell. You’re my little angel, my saviour. I love you so much, my baby girl. You are my greatest invention.


	2. It was me first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony heard his daughters first words, Loki's not so sure he believes him

Hey, Bell. I’ve got another story for you kiddo! This is the first time you ever spoke. Well, human language that is. The Doctor says that he’s been holding conversations with you for two months now but me and Loki think he’s just trying to convince us he speaks baby again. And if he ever tries to tell you that you named yourself Queen Melayina, Sorceress Of the Galaxy then God help him.

Okay, so it was all early one morning around four months after you were born, and Bell we need to talk about how fast you’re growing! Compare a mortal baby to you and YOU look at least a year old! Okay, anyway. So you were crying one night, around 4 in the morning, and honey you’ve got a set of lungs on you. Right well it was my turn for the night feed so I got out of bed and took you into my arms. And you were crying big tears that spilled down your cheeks like rain, your cheeks were bright red with wails and you clung to me for dear life. I remember that I rocked you gently and you had one fist balled into mine with your free hand on my arc. I managed to quiet you after a few minutes, I told you that you were safe and that I was there for you, that your mama was there and soon enough he was. He took you from my arms and rocked you gently while you hummed, making an odd “Mmm” Sound as if you were going to cry ‘Mom!’ But you didn’t. You called out “Daddy!” But slowly, almost like a cry. “Dahh-dee!” I recalled it. And it was the most beautiful sound I’d ever heard.

So while your mother claims that you called out for him first, you and I both know that you cried first for me. 


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Tony took Arabella to the park.

Bell.

The first time I took you out to the park you were around a year old but you looked practically 3. Your growth was slowing down, I’ve had Jarvis running scan’s to see if there was a pattern but it’s alternating. Your mama told me I should wait until you were old enough to understand what a park was before I took you out like that. I should have listened. We came into the children’s play area with the large sandboxes and climbing frames and I let you loose on the thing seeing as you were practically twisting out of my arms to get there. I was in disguise, Bell, I had Bruce there with me and Steve! I never anticipated that Doom would come down and attack us. I never anticipated that. But your uncle Steve managed to get out all of the other kids from the playgrounds before your uncle Bruce turned into that big rage monster. You’ll learn about him when you’re older.

I don’t recall when it happened but I saw you up in the arms of Doom and I felt my stomach turn. I’ve never felt as sick as I had at that moment. Just… Just thank God your mama had made me take a portable suit. Steve was still evacuating people, creating a border and tackling the two bots Doom had bought while Bruce acted like a Cat trying to get at a string dangled from above. Eventually he’d got so frustrated he took apart the playground and used the pieces of metal as ammo to throw. I remember listening to everything as if it were in slow motion and I were underwater. I could hear you screaming for me in that slow drawled out way, the emphasis on the ‘Dy’ of Daddy.

Soon as I was up in the air and trying to find a weak spot I saw Bruce catch Doom on that weird floating device he uses, and he was falling with you with him. I felt my stomach flip again. But your uncle Bruce caught you. He caught you just like he caught me, remember? You were safe but when Doom’s device exploded you got a little cut on your cheek. Steve said afterwards that I didn’t need to take you to the hospital but you were crying so much and I was so worried…

I wouldn’t let you out of my sight for a week after that, and after a while sleeping on the floor of your room by your crib started to hurt my back. And I’m not afraid to tell you that I cried when I got you back in my arms. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters... Well I kinda own Arabella? I don't know, doesn't really matter.  
> Enjoy my little stories.


End file.
